User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 15
(We see Metal and Dusk walking out of History class) Metal: So Dusk what's your next class? Dusk: Oh I have media production with Mr.Jobs Metal: Cool, I got Art with Mr.Ross Dusk: Nice, well see ya later man (We cut to after school Metal is walking home and than he sits on a bench) Metal: God what a day (Metal turns around to see Lexi reading the Newspaper. Lexi turns around to look Metal in the eyes) Lexi: Oh hi Mark Metal: Hey Lexi, what's up Lexi: Metal I need your help on something really important Metal: And what would that be? Lexi: You know how I said that Pixel's in Military school? Metal: Yeah... Lexi: Well he me texted me saying that he needs me to save his ass and I need your help Metal: Oh another life threatening adventure, sure why not. Lexi: Yayy thinks Metal~ Metal: Sure anything for you Lexi, anyways where's the Military school located? Lexi: Let's see it's in Texas, so a couple of states away Metal: So how do you plan to get there? Lexi: Well silly I was expecting you to figure that out, since you're used to this. Metal: First off we're not taking the Bus Lexi: Why? Metal: I have bad experiences with Buses *Shudders* Lexi: Wait I have an idea Metal: What? Lexi: Let's jack a car Metal: Lexi that's illegal Lexi: Oh! how about this (Lexi goes to the edge of the sidewalk and attempts to hitch hike. After 5 minutes a Truck stops by revealing to be Baron Magnus) Lexi: See it did work! Baron: Howdy folks get in, I don't have time to waste. Lexi: Come on Metal! Metal: I'm coming Lexi (Lexi and Metal get inside of the Truck. Than it starts driving) Baron: So what are yer names? Lexi: I'm Sexi Lexi Metal: I'm Metal Baron: Nice to meet ya Lexi and Metal. Where are you heading off to? Lexi: We're heading off to Texas Baron: Ey? What for? Metal: We're rescuing our friend Pixel Baron: Well I can't take ye to Texas, but I can drop you off in Alabama. Lexi: Oh that would be lovely! Metal: Wooo no Bus (A few hours later Metal starts to doze off) Lexi: Metal Metal: What... Lexi: Don't doze off, we're almost there Baron: Just about 20 more minutes to go Lexi: *Squee* Metal: Yay.... Narrator: 20 minutes later!! (The truck stops to a club) Baron: Well here yer are! Lexi: Thank you so much Baron! Metal: Yeah it means a lot Baron: No problem hope you save yer friend Lexi: Me too (Metal and Lexi get out of the Truck. Than Baron drives off) Metal: Shall we go in? Lexi: Yes we shall~ (Lexi and Metal go in and sit down at a table) Metal: I'm so glad I can stretch my legs Lexi: Yeah me too (The Tv shows Thatch and Jacob having a debate) Thatch: I'm tired of you stealing from me Jacob!! Jacob: I have no idea what you're talking about Thatch: YES YOU DO, YOU LITTLE JACKASS Jacob: Um staff he's being hostile towards me Thatch: Ughhhhhh, you know what fuck it. I did it for the views anyways (Jacob pulls out a History book) Jacob: This is everyone I know, Enjoy (Jacob drops it and crushes Thatch. Than Jacob flys away on his broom.) Metal: Weird Lexi: Hey Metal can you buy me a drink~ Metal: Sure Lexi (Metal goes to the bartender and takes out his wallet) Metal: A bottle of Vodka and a glass of water please Bartender: Alright (Metal hands him the money and the Bartender gives him the drinks) Metal: Thank you! Bartender: You're welcome (Metal walks to Lexi and sees a guy attempting to flirt with her) Jack: Oh come on now Lexi: Get the fuck away from me (Lexi punches Jack in the face and he runs away) Metal: What was that about? Lexi: Just a sexist guy trying to flirt with me Metal: Ah, Also here's your drinks Lexi: Thank you (Metal hands her the bottle and sits down) Lexi: Now to discuss the plan... How was episode 15??? Awesome Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts